Wooden Idol
The Wooden Idol is a foe in , and a summon in the latter. It is found in forests such as Lankyroot Jungle and Ashwood Forest (EBF4). It is the first Idol to be encountered in EBF4, possibly in the very first battle. They are found in several areas in EBF5, once again in the Greenwood area but for the most part they are concentrated in the Mystic Woods and the Wild Tropics. Appearance The Wooden Idol has three different appearances. They are made of wood, and have small wooden hands and feet. Depending on the form, they have varying carvings and shapes, and sometimes the addition of a leaf. Overview The Wooden Idol is one of the weakest enemies in the game, with it also being one of the first enemies the player fights. It is weak to a good amount of elements and a few status problems, and the only element they resist is . With it having no threatening attacks, low HP and a lot of weaknesses, it is fairly easy to kill. While the finer points of its weaknesses vary, it still is a very nonthreatening foe regardless of the game it is in. Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 4 attacks. Has above-average evade. |HP = 65 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4.2 |Exp = 6 |AP = 1 |SP = 1 |Gold = 7 |fire = -80% |thunder = -50% |earth = 50% |poison = -50% |wind = -30% |dark = -80% |burn = -200% |tired = -100% |stagger = -100% |item1name = Kiwi |item1chance = 10% |item2name = Soft Wood |item2chance = 10% |item3name = Lanky Root |item3chance = 10%}} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 20% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 |Crit3 = 20% |RdF3 = 10% |Acc3 = 100% |Notes3 = Only usable on Hard or Epic difficulties, or when Berserked. }} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Berserked or/and Syphoned → Flick; * Otherwise → Flick (1/3), Jump (1/3), Log (1/3). Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Action * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Surrender; * If Syphoned → Hit (1/2), Idol Stack (1/2); * If Berserked → Log; * If playing on Hard/Epic → Hit (1/3), Idol Stack (1/3), Log (1/3); * Otherwise → Hit (1/2), Idol Stack (1/2). Before the v2 update, its Berserk behaviour had priority over its Syphon behaviour. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 33% and not Syphoned → Log. Additionally, if any front line player has equipment that scares Trees, the Wood Idol will simply Surrender on their turn. Summon In EBF5, the foe can be captured to be used as a summon, or be randomly summoned by Leaf Shield (toy). |Note = Before the v2 update, cost 37 SP instead.}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes